Conforto
by IsabellaDiiniiz
Summary: Por quanto tempo ele conseguiria fugir?


Os olhos faiscaram instintivamente.

Naquela noite, mais escura que o habitual, quem olhasse dentre as folhas enxergaria apenas dois pares de olhos vermelhos cintilantes. No entanto, quem rondava não enxergava através de olhos humanos.

Algo pousou suavemente à sua frente, leve como um pássaro. Miguel reconheceu o homem alto, imóvel como rocha à sua frente, salvo os flamejantes olhos vermelhos, poderia ser confundido com uma estátua.

-Guilherme.

-Miguel.

A tensão parecia palpável, como as grossas nuvens que obscureciam a Lua tornando a noite ainda mais sombria.

Encararam-se por tempo indeterminado. Minutos? Horas? Ele não saberia dizer. Para um eterno qual seria a diferença?

Os músculos dos dois homens pareciam rochas, inertes. Os únicos sons provinham do vento, fazendo as folhas e suas roupas dançarem.

Guilherme permanecia imóvel. O outro, por um instante, teve medo do semblante do irmão. Irmão? Ele o havia traído.

-Saia de minha frente. Não quero lutar.

\- És fraco. Sempre foi. Um vampiro fraco, um desperdício.

A gargalhada amarga cortou o ar.

Como uma bomba que explode, a risada fez todo o corpo de Miguel eriçar-se. Despertou um desejo insano. Queria matá-lo. Iria matá-lo.

Avançou. Com o corpo derrubou o outro no chão, embrenharam-se como dois animais, rolando de um lado para o outro na relva.

Miguel estava furioso, como nunca estivera antes.

Sentiu cheiro de sangue, sentiu a pele do outro sob suas garras, escutou grunhidos de Guilherme, palavras desconexas... Demorou a entender que lutava sozinho, Guilherme não atacava, apenas se defendia da forma que estava a seu alcance.

Parou e caiu de costas ao lado do outro vampiro.

Analisou a cena mentalmente, à princípio não haviam ferimentos graves, uma dor nos bravos denunciava que Guilherme havia dispensado muita força enquanto tentava contê-lo.

Ao seu lado o irmão imitava o silêncio, mas mantinha a atenção, podia sentir a tensão no ar. Talvez receasse um novo ataque.

-Eu a amava, amava meu irmão. Tiraram tudo de mim. Você tirou.

Miguel quebrou o silêncio, com a voz dura, no entanto parecia querer justificar o ato de loucura.

As palavras pareceram despertar o vampirou louro da letargia, levantou-se e em pé parecia ter o dobro de seu tamanho real aos olhos do vampiro ainda deitado.

\- Tu nunca amaste a mulher. Usava-a. Enganava-a. Fingia sentir um amor impossível de acontecer. Um ser que nem coração possui. Usava a menina para tentar esquecer quem realmente já fez seu coração bater. Hipócrita. – Guilherme cuspia as palavras sobre Miguel, quase sem pausa. Observando, feroz, o horror que o discurso causava no irmão.

-E quanto à Sétimo, agradeça, até mesmo os vermos humanos deveriam.

Miguel estava estático, cada palavra o atingia como uma pequena lâmina – de prata – queria reagir, queria discutir, gritar que nada do que o outro falara era verdade. Mas não podia. Sua dignidade já estava manchada o suficiente.

Balbuciou algumas coisas sem sentido, tentou formular alguma frase mas desistiu. Guilherme estava certo, era um hipócrita. Um maldito monstro hipócrita.

-Estás certo Dom Guilherme. Partirei agora.

Os olhos do vampiro louro pareciam estar em chamas. Ao escutar o antigo nome não se conteve e deixou escapar toda a ira que vinha guardando durante sua insistente contenda com Miguel. Como podia ser tão inocente? O melhor fingir tão bem?

-Tolo! És um tolo. Não percebes? – As palavras soaram como trovões pela mata silenciosa, deixando claro que o locutor não se preocupava em ser ponderado. No entanto, mesmo com a expressão assustadora Guilherme falava pausadamente, como se explicasse algo à uma criança ou como se soubesse que cada uma das palavras atingia o ouvinte como pequenas lâminas banhadas em prata – acabou! Finalmente nos livramos de Sétimo. Podemos reinar em paz! Os vampiros D'ouro! – Fez uma pausa quase teatral, com os olhos rubros penetrando os do irmão e a voz aos poucos perdendo alguns tons – fique conosco, fique comigo.

Miguel sentiu o peito queimar. Se vivesse certamente seu coração estaria batendo descompassadamente. Não respondeu. Encarou o outro. Em sua cabeça um turbilhão de lembranças, de sensações que não lembrava poder sentir.

Quanto tempo fazia? Dezenas de anos? Não conseguia lembrar-se mas sabia que em seu íntimo guardava todas as lembranças, todas as recordações, todos os momentos. Se quisesse – mas não queria – poderia sentir novamente, o cheiro, as mãos fortes segurando sua nuca, os lábios famintos... Se quisesse poderia sentir. Sentir o frio.

Frio. Muito frio. Sentiu o corpo gelar quando as mãos violentas seguraram seu corpo, em um reflexo fez menção de se soltar mas desistiu quando entendeu o que acontecia, aquiesceu.

Guilherme parecia tomado pela ansiedade. Ávido. Sem suas habilidades vampíricas parecia se atrapalhar, mas com algum esforço finalmente conseguiu arrancar as vestes desgastadas de Miguel ao mesmo tempo em que beijava toda e qualquer parte do corpo magro que sua boca alcançava.

Miguel, por sua vez, não tinha forças para se desvencilhar e não pretendia fazê-lo se tivesse. Estava pasmo, de fato fora surpreendido pela atitude daquele de quem não esperava mais nada além de conflito.

Correspondeu ao beijo quando os lábios gelados encontraram os seus. Não conseguiria lutar contra aquilo, com ele tão perto, com as mãos tão fortes que o seguravam com tanto afinco e urgência, com o cheiro forte de Guilherme que penetrava em suas narinas e só não o enlouqueciam mais do que sangue fresco.

Guilherme se acalmou, os toques tornando-se mais suaves, quase... Gentis.

Miguel não conseguia mais pensar, todos os pensamentos racionais tinham se escondido em algum lugar de sua cabeça para dar espaço à tempestade avassaladora que era seu ser quando tomado pelo desejo que sentia pelo Vampiro Nobre.

Não conseguiria se controlar, não queria se controlar, queria entregar-se à Guilherme, esquecer os últimos dias. Esquecer a traição, esquecer que perdera Sétimo.

Queria conforto, e o único lugar em que podia encontrar conforto, era entre os braços gelados dele.


End file.
